Forks or Juvie?
by CrazyWriterr
Summary: Bella and Nessie are cousins who act more like twin sisters who get shuffled from school to school from their bad behavior. Renee gives them an ultimatum, move in with Nessie's father in Forks and go to school there, or go to a juvenile detention center.
1. Expulsion

**Forks or Juvie?**

**Chapter One: ****Expulsion **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry up, its almost dismissal!" Nessie, my cousin whispered-yelled to me. We were currently tagging either side of our _dear_ principal at VISTA. The school where basically all the bad kids from Phoenix that got expelled go to. This was mine and Nessie's third time here. They say its like an "opportunity to serve students whose at-risk or disciplinary behaviors are disruptive to the learning process." Which is basically saying that its just a place where they shovel bad kids into because they don't' know where to put them in.

"Pass me the blue!" I said back. As soon as I said that, I saw a spray-paint can flying over the car. I caught in one hand and checked the label. _Midnight blue. _I grinned. "Thanks, Ness."

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry the fuck up." Was her wonderful reply. Notice the sarcasm in my inner thoughts.

I laughed then focused my attention on my masterpiece. I put the blue around the edges of the words I wrote and some around the stars on the windows of Principal Walker's car. "Finished!"

"Me too, now hurry up and look at my side before they catch us!" Nessie crouched and crawled over to my side.

"Calm your nips, Ness. They won't catch us." I said as I crawled to Nessie's side of the car.

She gasped and stood up. I stood up as well and saw Nessie crossing her arms over her chest in an x and she said, "My nipples ARE calm, thank you very much! Wait,…" She looked down her shirt, then grinned. "yup, calm as a cucumber." She giggled then looked down at my side. She whistled low. "Nice." She said of my picture.

It took me about two hours and two cans of each color to finish my side. It had the words _Fuck You, Walker! _written in huge bubble letters with Midnight blue surrounding it. I put a whole bunch of stars around it to make it look like nighttime. Then for the final piece, I put a moon with the outline of a middle finger on it.

I got on my knees and looked down at Nessie's side. Hers was the opposite of mine. It had daytime all over with a sun with an outline of a middle finger as well. She wrote the words _Get laid with something other than your hand! _in beautiful handwriting. She signed her name on the bottom. I snorted. "Really, Ness? The signature? Nice touch though."

She glared. "Aren't you being biased? You put your signature on yours, too."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Bite me."

"Okay!" She smiled and started towards me.

"Oh, shit!" I said and started running to the monkey bars. I jumped and grabbed onto the metal bar and climbed up to the top and stood on the monkey bars. Why we have a playground at a high school, I will never know. "Please, Ness. You know I was only fucking with you! C'mon, your fucking bites hurt like a bitch!"

"All right, all right. I was joking." She smiled and climbed next to me.

I sat down and put one leg on either side of a hole in the monkey bars and I sat where the two bars intersect into a t.

Nessie got on and flipped herself over, only holding herself on by the back of her knees.

I sat there thinking about how Nessie came into our family.

My mother, Renee's brother, my Uncle Tommy married some Spanish chick and she was a whore and fucked around with other guys, so she got herself pregnant and her and Uncle Tommy were so happy that they were having a child, because even though she cheated on him plenty of times, they truly loved each other. When Nessie was born and had no resemblance to Uncle Tommy, he was devastated. His wife, Yolanda, eventually confessed and told him that she used to screw around with other guys behind his back, that it was a moment of weakness. Uncle Tommy didn't care, he said he wasn't going to care for a '_ghetto little baby that some dirty little bastard created. If she isn't mine, she's out of the house' _His words, not mine. When Renee heard of that, she was appalled. She took Nessie in so I could have a sister, after finding out that she wasn't able to have any more children. Yolanda didn't care, she only wanted Tommy.

Nessie and I were a lot alike. We were both born on the same day, same hospital surprisingly and around the same time. I was older than her by 20 minutes. I was born at 6:04 PM and she was born at 6:24 PM. Renee always called us twins, even though we were completely different races. We didn't care. We acted like twins, so we declared ourselves twins. We wore the same clothes when we were smaller and we never fought and we were _'the perfect examples of little girls'_ so Renee says. But when we hit junior high, we started acting up A LOT. When we got to high school, everyone had already heard of us. I mean, you don't just get in trouble for pulling the fire alarm in junior high and disconnecting all of the cameras in the school and distracting the guards and stealing all of the phones in the school and don't get on the news! We've been expelled from about 24 schools now, and already been to Vista and Nessie's been to Juvie once for beating up a girl and sending her to the hospital. I was jolted out of my memories as Nessie shook me and pointed towards Walker's car.

"He's about to walk out." She smiled.

I grinned. "Get the camera."

She nodded and went inside her fanny pack and got her baby blue digital camera out. Don't think Nessie's crazy for having a fanny pack, after she wore it, everyone in Vista started wearing it for hiding their drugs while Nessie had food, a camera and her phone in there. Psh, Nessie brought the fanny pack back! I cleared my throat. Nessie was affecting me too much.

Principal Walker walked out and once he glanced at his car, he smiled. Then he did a double take and started yelling. "Who could do this? My baby!" He looked around while the whole school was out for dismissal and they were all laughing at Walker's pathetic sobbing over a car.

Nessie and I were screeching with laughter. Nessie pushed herself up and jumped down from the monkey bars are started taking pictures. I jumped off and stood next to her, laughing, pointing and imitating Walker.

Walker stopped sobbing and turned his head to us. His face got red and he started charging towards us.

"Oh shit." Nessie and I said in unison. Nessie put the camera in her fanny pack and zipped it closed in one fluid motion and we took off. Nessie tripped on a rock and fell. She scraped across the floor and cursed. She pushed herself back up and continued running. When I saw her, her left thigh was scraped and bleeding profusely.

"Shit, not a good fucking day to wear shorts, huh, Ness?" I jumped over a little kid. **(Outfits on profile.)**

"Fuck. You." Nessie gritted her teeth and turned her head to see if Walker was chasing us. "Shit!" I'm guessing that meant he still was. "On the count of three, split up and meet at the park by the house." She turned again and sped up faster. "Three…" I looked at her. "Two…" I nodded. "One…!" I turned left into an alley and Nessie kept going. I turned around to see if Walker was following me. He ran straight past the alley, not even glancing at me.

"Fuck…" I cursed under my breath. I just can't let her take the heat, even though my name is on it; Walker would put most of the punishment on Ness. He always does for some ridiculous reason. I turned towards the end of the alley and sprinted and found Nessie still running. I looked down and I saw blood spots on the ground. Shit, we'd have to fix her up again. Good thing we have a first aid kit at home. I pushed myself harder and caught up to Nessie. I grabbed her hand. "We're in this together, sis." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

We saw our house at the corner and we smiled at each other. Nessie got her keys out of her pocket and once we got to the door, she unlocked it, closed it, and locked it in a few seconds. We leaned against the door, breathing heavily and we slid down and tried to catch our breaths.

"Running from the law again, girls?" Charlie and Renee said simultaneously.

"Shit!" We exclaimed together. I clutched at my heart as my parents caught us. Nessie and I caught our breaths and looked up to see that Charlie and Renee were still standing above us, waiting for an explanation from us.

"What did you girls do now?" Charlie let out a chuckle.

We heard banging from the door at that second. "You'll find out!" I said as I grabbed Nessie's hand and we ran up to our rooms.

* * *

"Next time, we just steal his car." I said as I ripped the tape for the gauze with my teeth. I put the tape on the gauze to hold it in place on Nessie's thigh.

"Nuh-uh," Nessie winced as I smacked her thigh when I finished. "Grand Theft Auto. Three to Five in jail. And I sure as hell ain't going back there again." She got up and took a spray paint can and started going over her name on our wall.

"I know. I was so lonely without you." I smiled and grabbed another spray paint can and went over to the wall Nessie was on and crossed off the name Christian on the wall.

Nessie looked over and smiled. "Thanks, I've been meaning to do that for awhile."

"No problem. What ever happened between the two of you anyway?" I asked Nessie. She had messed around on a boy from Juvie and when she found out that he lived in Phoenix, they took it to the next level and began dating. Then, Nessie came into my room crying one day and I didn't ask her anything, I just took her into my arms and rocked her. I never asked her anything about it until now.

"We just…it was complicated. I'll tell you someday, but not just right now. I'm not ready yet. I promise." She smiled at me, then turned her head away quickly. I saw a few tears slipping from her eyes.

I turned her around and took her into my arms.

"I just, I really loved him, y'know?" She wiped her tears away. "I thought he was the One, but I guess he was just…not meant for me."

"Its okay, Ness. That asshole doesn't know what he's missing out on." I rubbed her back.

She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm okay." She took the spray paint can from my hand and painted over the '12-13-2009' date that showed when they first started dating.

Ness and I were painting quietly when Renee slammed the door and barged in on us.

"That's IT! I'm DONE!" She glared at me and Nessie. "You guys fucking drew the line!" We weren't shocked at her dirty mouth, she always cursed when we did something bad.

"Here we go," Nessie muttered.

"I heard that, young lady!" Renee pointed at Ness. "You guys fucking _tagged _the principal's car!" She yelled.

"Don't act like you're not proud of us, mom." Me and Ness said simultaneously.

Renee's face softened and she smiled. "Well, I certainly am proud of you two, that bastard of a man tried to put his hands down my pants before I kneed him in the groin." Ness and I whooped at her and she grinned. "But that is besides the point! You guys not only tagged his car, but in other incidents, you guys popped a hole in every single football and basketball, plus threatened a girl with a knife!"

"Hey, that bitch had it coming, she fucking put her hands on Bells for no reason." Ness intruded.

"She did that because Bella pushed her!" Renee retorted.

"She fucking took my iPod!" I yelled back.

"BESIDES. THE. POINT. Here's the deal: the school expelled you and you guys have nowhere to go. So, Nessie's dad offered a deal: either you guys go to live with him and attend Forks High School or go into Phoenix's own Juvenile Detention Center!" She raised her eyebrow.

Ness and I stood up. "OH, FUCK NO!"

"Anywhere but the PJDC!" I yelled out.

"Hell no, not that fucking place again!" Nessie screamed.

"Why not, sweetie? That's where you met that lovely boy, Christian, right? Whatever happened between the two of you?" Renee asked.

Oh no, why did she have to bring up him?

Nessie burst into tears and I caught her before she fell. I consoled her and chastised Renee. "Why'd you do that, mom? They broke it off."

"What? I didn't know that they broke up." She came and wrapped both of us in her arms. It took me a while to realize that I was crying with Nessie.

"She wouldn't tell me." I said. "She _won't _tell me." I concluded. Nessie would keep this bottle up forever. She'll never tell anyone. "Ness," I shook her. "you have to tell us what happened. You can't keep it bottled up."

Charlie came into the room then and didn't ask any questions. He crouched down and enveloped all three of us into his arms.

"I'll tell you, just…give me my breathing space." Nessie smiled slightly.

We all sat around her as she settled in a small corner. We were all on the ground, not caring that there was a perfectly good bed and a few chairs around. We needed to find some stability. The floor seemed like the perfect place to find it.

Nessie laughed darkly. "He isn't what you all thought he was. What _I _thought he was." She said softly.

I grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of her palm.

"He got me pregnant." Charlie, Renee, and I all gasped. "Yeah, I know. Then he left me and got _another_ girl pregnant."

"What the fu…?" I breathed.

Nessie's eyes had sadness and regret in them. "That's not all…"

* * *

**So that was the first chapter of my new story, I was going to do **_**Coming to Terms **_**first, but I thought that was too serious for me when I'm trying to have a fresh start. **

**This story will have some vulgar language and perverted things (**_**insert creepy smile from author**_**) , so if you are under 13, please don't read this, and mostly: DON'T FOLLOW IN BELLA AND NESSIE'S ACTIONS. (: **

**Sadly, I do not own the Twilight Series, but I'm just simply borrowing them for my own entertainment. The Twilight Series is respectively Miss Stephenie Meyer's wonderful creation that we just simply toy with. **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Reviews make me type fas t e r . ;)**


	2. Memories

**Hey guys , I'm SO sorry , I thought I put up this chapter, but it happened to be the first chapter , I'm SOOO sorry I confused you , now enjoy the new chapter ! (:**

**Forks or Juvie?: Chapter Two**

**Memories**

* * *

**Nessie's POV**

I laughed darkly. "He isn't what you all thought he was. What _I _thought he was." I said softly.

Bella grabbed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on the top of my palm.

"He got me pregnant." Charlie, Renee, and Bella all gasped. "Yeah, I know. Then he left me and got _another_ girl pregnant."

"What the fu…?" Bella breathed.

I was sure my eyes had sadness and regret in them. "That's not all…"

I took a deep breath and told them my tale. How it all started, in Juvie, and how we started to have problems and then the pregnancies.

_I was walking around PJDC, Phoenix Juvenile Detention Center, in the ugly orange jumpsuit. I pushed it to around my waist and revealed my white tee-shirt. The ladies at the office said it was okay for me to wear the jumpsuit like this. I sighed while I kicked a rock. I miss Bella. And Renee. And Charlie. _

_While I was in my thoughts, I failed to notice a boy walking the same way I did. We crashed into each other. _

"_Ufmmp," I got the breath knocked out of me. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." I said to the person who I was currently on top of. He was beautiful. He had light brown, lighter than Bella's and he had a short haircut that looked more like a shape-up. He was perfect. _

_The person laughed and then I heard his deep voice say, "Don't be, I'm more than happy to have a beautiful girl fall over me."_

_I blushed like Bella when I heard the word 'beautiful' come out of his mouth. Then I heard the rest of his sentence. "Oh no," I said as I got up. "I didn't _fall _over you, you ran into me!" I looked down angrily at him. _

"_Hey, whatever floats your boat, babe." He said as he caressed my cheek. _

_I smiled at him and grabbed his hand from my cheek and held it in mine. His eyes lightened. Then I twisted his hand. "Listen here, asswipe. I am not your babe, nor will I ever BE your babe. Get it? Got it? Good." Then I threw his hand down and I walked away. _

"_Don't worry, babe. You'll be mine soon enough." He chuckled. _

_I flipped him the finger._

"Woo-Hoo! You go, Ness!" Bella cheered as I told her how I twisted his hand and flipped him off.

Charlie and Renee looked at Bella in mock disappointment and humor.

"What? I'm proud of my sister." She smiled, then winked at me.

I laughed, then stopped abruptly. "Let me finish, please." I said softly.

"_Come on, we're aren't gonna get in trouble, Ness. Trust me." Christian laughed as we settled against his locker. We were in the school part of the PJDC. Christian, a few of the boys, and Mr. Hanson, our media teacher, stuck around to play some football after school and I stayed because I had nothing to do and I wanted to see Christian. We had been flirting back and forth for awhile since the first day we met._

"_Yes, we are," I hissed. "What if Mr. Hanson catches us, or what if one of your friends sees us?" I was worried we were going to get in trouble. _

"_Mr. Hanson is at the front of the school, waiting for us. My friends are around, but they won't see us." He pushed me against the locker. "Trust me, we're not going to get caught." He repeated his words from earlier. "Just one kiss, babe." He smiled at me. _

"_Oh, damn it, fine!" I said as I grabbed his face with my hands and kissed him with all I had. I might never get a chance like this again. _

_He responded almost instantly and bit my bottom lip. I moaned and pushed the tip of my tongue and traced it around his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He granted it and we explored the contours of each other's mouths. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and put his hand on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, enjoying the moment. _

_Suddenly, cheers ran out from down the hall._

"_Whoop!" _

"_Uh-oh!"_

"_Get'em, Chris!"_

_Christian and I pulled apart. He still had his arm wrapped around me and he put his other arm around me too. I kept my hands on his neck. We smiled at each other before turning our heads to see his friends with their arms crossed against their chests, cheering him on. _

_One of the boys spoke up. "Oh no, you don't need to stop, by all means," He pushed his hands out in a 'go ahead' gesture. "go ahead. We're just going to enjoy the show." He smirked. _

_Christian turned to me. "You want to go get them?" He whispered. He put his head closer to mine and he winked. _

_I bit my lip and nodded. I almost had to stifle a laugh because the boys were thinking Christian and I were going to make-out again, when we were actually planning their demise. _

"_Ready, Set, Go!" He said as we pulled apart and chased them. _

Bella laughed. "Wow, Ness."

Renee smiled. "Whatever happened to those boys? They seemed nice."

"And hilarious." Bella interjected.

I smiled. "Oh, they're around." Then my smile faded. "But one of them, um," I cleared my throat, then whispered, "passed away."

Bella and Renee looked like they were going to cry. Charlie looked down in sorrow.

Thankfully, Bella spoke up. "How?" She whispered.

"Christian shot him." I whispered.

"What? Why?" Bella was furious, she never knew that my boyfriend was even capable of hurting someone, let alone shoot someone. I laughed inwardly. She didn't know him like I did.

"His friends found out what he did to me and so they jumped him," I looked down at the floor. "Christian came back after them and shot one of them. One of his best friends." Tears started falling on the carpet floor.

"Oh my gosh," Bella whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded. Then continued on with my tale.

"_I ran out of the auditorium after finally finishing my jail time from PJDC. Renee, Charlie, and Bella were trailing behind me, telling me to wait up, but I didn't care. I was waiting for someone. _

"_NESSIE!" I saw Christian by his black Cadillac Escalade. I ran up to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He chuckled. "I missed you too, babe." _

"_Oh shut up, I haven't seen you in three weeks, cut me a break." Christian got out on good behavior a while ago and he wasn't allowed to see me, and I missed him like crazy. "I'm going to ask my parents if I can sleep over your house tonight." I pulled my face away from the crook of his neck and winked at him. I jumped down from his waist and gave him a small pack and made my way over to my family, standing by Renee's small car. _

_I took a deep breath, hopefully they'll let me sleep over his house. This was the night, I was sure of it; I was finally going to make love to Christian. He's my soul mate. _

"_Hey, chick, who's that cutie over there?" Bella winked at me. _

"_That's Christian, I told you about him, remember. I sent all of those letters to you guys." I smiled at my family. _

"_He seems nice." Renee said as she waved at him. I turned around and saw Christian smiling shyly and waving back at Renee. Nice. He's playing up the good boy role to the family. _

"_So…I was wondering if I could sleep over his house tonight? Please? I promise we won't do anything." I said as I saw Charlie's reluctant face. "Please, Daddy?" I used the 'daddy' card, given I never used it before since he wasn't my real father; hoping it would work. _

"_Okay, go ahead, Ness." He smiled at me. _

"_Oh, c'mon! So Nessie gets to _sleep over_ her boyfriend's house, when I can't even _go over _to MY boyfriend's house for two or three hours? That's not fair!" Bella protested. _

"_Well, that's because we trust her more than you, baby." Renee smiled at Bella. _

Charlie snorted. "Not anymore." He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Perfectly understandable, dad." I smiled at him.

"_Oh, gosh, yes!" I moaned as I rocked against Christian. We were making love at his house, on his bed. _

"_Ness," He groaned. He thrusted a little harder and that was just what it took to drive me over the edge._

"_Christian!" I moaned out his name as I climaxed._

"_Nessie!" He grunted, then collapsed on top of me. _

_I played with his hair as he laid on top of me and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Christian." I said, meaning every word. _

_He looked up at me. "I love you, too, Ness." _

_And then we fell asleep. Just like that. _

"It failed to come to my attention that he didn't use a condom." I said sadly.

"Its okay, Ness." Bella consoled. "You wouldn't have known. You thought he was being safe, right?" I nodded. "There you go, so you're not at fault." She smiled at me.

"_Oh my god," I said as I looked at the seventh pregnancy test I took. I laid it next to other ones, all having two little blue lines, confirming my worst fears: I was pregnant. But then it dawned on me that it would be mine and Christian's baby. Another testament to our love. _

_I grabbed the phone from my nightstand and called Christian. His voicemail showed up, so I left a message. "Baby! I have good news, I'm going to come over to your house right now, okay? You're going to be so happy when I tell you!" I smiled into the phone. _

_I ran down the stairs, taking each step slowly, to not hurt the baby inside of me. "I'm going to Christian's house, be right back!" I yelled out to the living room where Bella, Charlie, and Renee were watching TV. _

_I took my bike and strolled down to Christian's house, coincidentally, he lived by us in Phoenix. As soon as I saw his front yard, I got off the bike and dropped it on his front lawn. I took the spare key from the mailbox and opened the door. I ran up the stairs and threw open Christian's room. Needless to say, he never found out about the pregnancy. At least, not that day. _

"Don't say it, Ness. Please don't say it." Bella gritted her teeth.

I nodded. "Yup, he was in bed with someone else. I should've known, y'know." I smiled through my tears. "Someone as good as him, never is faithful." I laughed and shook my head.

Charlie's eyes darkened. "I'm going to catch him, baby girl." He said as he stood up and he grabbed my cheek in a fatherly way.

I got up quickly. "No, Charlie. Please!" I tried to grab him.

"No, baby girl," he said using his nickname for me. "I'm going to get him for murder charges on that boy, we've been trying to find him for awhile. You just told us who did it." He opened the door.

"Then what, Charlie?" I yelled at him. "You're also gonna get him for cheating on me! I don't care about that, Charlie. Please don't," I pleaded with him. "He'll know it was me who told you, please!"

He didn't listen. He shook his head and walked out.

I stood there, crying. Bella and Renee's arms wrapped around me as I fell to the floor.

After I collected myself, I decided to finish the story. "Let me finish. Mom, tell Charlie when he gets back." I told Renee.

I took a deep breath and began the gruesome parts of my story.

* * *

**So that was the second chapter of Forks or Juvie, I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and thanks to all of the reviewers of Chapter One: **_**Afghdv, jayd-n33, , earth-fairy2006, AlkalineLeigh. **_

**Sorry about the semi-lemon if it was bad. It was my first time writing something like that. Remember, if you're under 13, you shouldn't be reading this, but I know you won't listen to me; just be warned. **

**I STILL don't own the Twilight Series , unfortunatly . I do own Christian , but then again , I don't really want him . ( personal reasons )**

**_Wow , you make it seem like they need to know everything. _**

**Oh hush, you're making me look like a fool, if you haven't noticed the italics is my inner monolouge yelling at me. **

**_Hola, world of fanfiction ! hee hee . I feel special . _**

**You ARE special . Special Ed. **

**_You DO realize you're calling you're own self slow? And she calls me dumb! -scoffs- _**

**No , I call you Vanessa. **

**_'Nuff said. Now please review ! (:_**


	3. Recalling

**Forks or Juvie?: Chapter Three**

**Recalling**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

Ness was telling us about what happened between her and Christian, and to say I was pissed was an _understatement. _I was seeing red, if I ever see Christian, I will _murder_ him.

"I took my bike and strolled down to Christian's house, coincidentally, he lived by us in Phoenix. As soon as I saw his front yard, I got off the bike and dropped it on his front lawn. I took the spare key from the mailbox and opened the door. I ran up the stairs and threw open Christian's room. Needless to say, he never found out about the pregnancy. At least, not that day. " Ness took a deep breath.

"Don't say it, Ness. Please don't say it." I gritted my teeth. _That bastard didn't. _

She nodded. "Yup, he was in bed with someone else. I should've known, y'know." She smiled through her tears.

_Ness, please don't hide yourself from us. _I thought.

"Someone as good as him, never is faithful." She laughed and shook her head.

Charlie's eyes darkened. "I'm going to catch him, baby girl." He said as he stood up and he grabbed Nessie's cheek in a fatherly way.

Nessie got up quickly. "No, Charlie. Please!" _Damn it, Ness, let him do it! That asshole deserves to go to jail. Go Charlie, and save some of that bastard for me!_

"No, baby girl," he said using his nickname for Ness. Hers was 'baby girl' and mine was 'baby bird' "I'm going to get him for murder charges; we've been trying to find him for awhile. You just told us who did it." He opened the door.

"Then what, Charlie?" She yelled at him. Renee and I got up and wrapped Ness in our arms. "You're also gonna get him for cheating on me! I don't care about that, Charlie. Please don't," She pleaded with him. _Don't listen, Charlie, just go! _I begged in my mind.

"He'll know it was me who told you, please!" _Damn right he will, and then I'll kill him before he gets the chance to even _think _about you!_

He didn't listen. He shook his head and walked out. _Charlie = My New Hero. Christian = My New Target. _

Ness just stood there, crying. Renee and I held her tightly as she let herself fall to the ground.

Nessie collected herself. "Let me finish. Mom, tell Charlie when he gets back." She took a deep breath and finished the rest of her story.

**Nessie's POV:**

_I gasped when I saw Christian on top of another girl who I recognized to be Jane, another girl from PJDC, fucking her into oblivion. "C-C-Christian," I meekly managed to get out of my voice._

"_Yeah, hold on, babe," He gruffly responded while still thrusting in and out of Jane. "Matter of fact, why don't you just take off your clothes, sit on top of Jane and we'll make this a three-way?" He asked. _Was he seriously asking me this question? _I thought to myself. I realized a drunken slur in his voice. He was drunk. He'd always drink too much, he'd blame it on his home life. He was a drinker by nature, he'd once told me. _

"_I-I th-think I'll p-pass-s on th-that of-offer, th-than-thanks," I averted my eyes because my heart was able to take the pain of seeing Christian screwing another girl._

"_Aw, c'mon, Ness," Jane popped her head out of Christian's chest while moaning. "you know I've always been bi; I've been wanting to taste you for awhile now," She winked. _

_I shook my head and kept my head down. Finally after a few more minutes, Christian and Jane both finished. They didn't even bother putting clothes on before kneeling in front of me. _

"_C'mon babe, its just this one time," Christian pleaded with me. "this has always been a fantasy of mine,"_

_I shook my head. As much as I hated to admit it, I HATED to share. Not that the part with Jane was intriguing, I was always curious; I just couldn't fathom the thought of having to share Christian with anyone else. _

_This got Christian madder. He grasped my chin harshly in his hands. "You WILL do this, Ness." He glared into my eyes. I was used to it, so I nodded. Everytime he'd get drunk, he would force me into doing a lot of things that I didn't want to do. This included sex. _

"Oh, hell no!" Bella screeched. "He fucking _raped_ you? And that fucking slut didn't do a thing?"

"Hey! Don't talk about Jane like that, you don't know what she did for me!" I yelled at Bella.

"What? Fuck your boyfriend and watched him rape you? That dirty whore deserves to go to hell!" Bella screamed back.

"Shut up!" I screeched. I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped Bella. "Don't talk about Jane like that and let me finish my fucking story." I said darkly.

Bella stayed quiet immediately. I've never hit her before.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You'll see why I did what I did." I wiped away a few tears from my eyes so that Bells and Renee wouldn't see. "He'd also make me do drugs with him, watch him screw other girls, made me have sex with other guys AND girls, he'd sometimes…beat me." I shuddered, not wanting to remember when he beat me.

"That's not fucking right! He has to be fucking menta-" I interrupted Bella before she could finish. Her anger always got the best of her.

"Let me finish, please." I pleaded.

_After the three-way, I was reluctant to share the news that I was pregnant. I was in the bathroom, trying to see the damage he did this time from hitting me. _

"_Hey," I heard a soft voice. I turned around; it was Jane. "I'm sorry, about h-him. He does this to me, too. I just go along with him so he doesn't get mad." She smiled sadly. She moved her arms from her naked body to show multiple bruises all over her stomach. "That was _after_he found out I was pregnant with his child." She walked up to me and put her hand on my stomach. "I know, Ness. I know that you're pregnant. I saw your glow when you came in, and I felt the bump when we, uh, y'know," She gestured into the bedroom. "did that little thing. I hoped you notice I took most of the brunt of the blows because I didn't want your baby being harmed." Her whorish façade came down. _

"_What about yours?" I whispered sadly. We were both lying on the floor on our sides, naked, not caring about the other's body. _

"_Multiple miscarriages," She let a tear out, I wiped it in consolation. She smiled at me. "but seeing as he didn't use protection tonight, I'll be pregnant again and this time, it's a good thing."_

"_Why?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, I'm just wondering." I put my head down._

_She put her finger under my chin and lifted it up. "Don't be embarrassed, I get your curiosity." She smiled, then it dropped. "I'm going to run away, after tonight. I'm going to run away from him." She turned on her back. "For me and my baby's sake." She put her hand on her stomach. She turned back towards me. "Do you want to come with me?"_

"_I-I can't, I have my family here." I whispered. _

_Jane nodded sadly. "I understand. I have no family, so…" She trailed off. _

_I grabbed her hand. "Me and you, we're a family. Our children are half-siblings, so you're my sister, in all ways but blood. We're going through this together." _

_We smiled at each other. Then the sisterly moment was ruined by the monster himself. _

"_Aww, look at my girls, starting without me," He grinned evilly and unbuckled his recently buckled jeans. "Looks like its time for Round Two, bathroom style."_

_Then, just as soon as it came down, Jane's whorish façade came back up. "I'm ready for anything, baby. C'mon, Ness." She winked at me, but that part was a show for Christian, her eyes were actually showing pain. _

"Oh my gosh," Bella and Renee said together. They were more alike then they realized.

"I'm so sorry, Ness," Bella apoligized for what I said earlier.

I nodded. "Perfectly undertandable,"

"So what happened with Jane?" Renee asked, truly concerned for my friend's safety.

"Oh, she's in New York, last I've heard of her. She's had the baby, it was a girl; she named it Isabella, after I told her about you, Bells. How you always protect me from everything." I smiled at Bella. A real genuine smile this time. "She's hoping the baby could be an Isabella for her friends. Jane calls from time to time."

"And what happened to your baby?" Bella asked, matching Renee's concern.

"Christian found out as I got bigger, I wore pillows around my back to make it look like I was getting fatter, so no one would know. _*****_He got a lead pencil and aborted it, then after I gave birth to the baby pre-maturely, he stuck the baby in a plastic bag and buried it," I sobbed.

"Oh no, Ness." Renee and Bella cried along with me.

"That was the _first _time," I put my index finger out, indicating that I wasn't finished. "after a while, more miscarriages, and then he dumped me for a new piece of meat, I got pregnant from that last time, carried it to full-term, still using the pillows, mind you, and Jane came over and took Carolina for me," I explained. "I didn't want you or Charlie to get mad that I had a baby, then throw me out on the street like my parents had." I sat there quietly.

**Renee's POV: **

Oh, my daughter. My poor sweet daughter has been through so much under my own nose, and I didn't even know it. How could she just act so calm through it all? I wouldn't be able to do that. Oh, my little Nessie is so strong. I couldn't imagine giving up Bella or even Nessie. At all. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave…

**Bella's POV**

I knew there was some reason when Nessie wore those pillows! She wasn't fat, she was pregnant all along. I couldn't give up my firstborn. Oh my gosh, no. And then having to endure the months of abuse and rape and miscarriages and all of the other shitty things he did. Oh my…Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave…

* * *

**Wow, so much emotional stuff in one chapter. Could you believe I wrote this in an hour? I just cranked it out. It was easy as the ideas flowed through me to the keyboard. **

**I put Renee's and Bella's POV to show that they were on the same wavelength as each other, hence the ' Ness is so brave ' part. People in most FanFics that I read don't really have that mother-daughter bond that I think Renee and Bella should have, which is why my story is MAJORLY OCC. (See the nice Jane part, for example.)**

*** **'He got a lead pencil and aborted it, then after I gave birth to the baby pre-maturely, he stuck the baby in a plastic bag and buried it.' **Sadly, that happened in my town, except the male was being charged for statatory rape with the girl. ( Male; 23. Female; 14) Not really sure on the ages, but I think those were it. **

**I'll post a new chapter later tomorrow hopefully. (:**

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please read and review, they make me type fas t e ... r.**


	4. Explaining

**Forks or Juvie?: Chapter Four**

**Explaining**

**__****Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

* * *

**Renee & Bella's POV:**

Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave. Ness is so brave…

**Nessie's POV:**

After I finished the story, I almost forgot about a previous conversation. "And about how Christian's group of friends found out is actually funny," I smiled at the memory.

"_Hey, what's up, Ness?" Paul, one of Christian's friends called out towards me. I flinched just remembering about what happened the previous night when Christian finally broke up with me. The bruises were still forming._

"_Oh, hey Paul. Nothing, what about you?" I said timidly, while readjusting the pillows around my back to keep it in place so no one could see that I was nine months pregnant. Just then, I felt a harsh kick. Then, a stream of water flowed down my leg. "Holy shit," I whispered. "my water just broke."_

"_What was that, Ness?" Anthony, another one of Christian's friends asked._

"_My fucking water just broke!" I screamed at him. I scrambled to get all of the pillows off of me. I pushed down at the pillows and plop, plop, plop, one by one, all of the pillows came out. _

"_Holy shit, Ness! You're fucking pregnant!" Paul yelled out._

"_No fucking shit, Sherlock!" I retorted. _

"_Ness. Baby. Baby. Ness." Alex, Christian's brother said while pointing to my stomach and back to me._

"_Yes, Captain Smart-ass." I stated. "This is me, Ness," I then pointed to my stomach. "and this is my baby. A baby which I'm in labor with _right now!_" I yelled at him. _

_Paul finally came to his senses and grabbed my hand and slowly walked me to his car. "Breath slowly, Ness." He put me in the backseat. "Johnny, Anthony, stay with her in the back. Alex, in the front." He ordered the guys. _

_Anthony offered his hand out towards me, noticing the way I was clenching my hand every time a contraction came through. I grabbed it and squeezed it tight. He smiled. "Not. One. Fucking. Word." I grimaced at him. _

"_Okay, no words, but I can laugh." He chuckled. _

_I smiled at his silliness. Then it got serious as a contraction came through me._

"_How far apart are the contractions, Ness?" Paul and Anthony asked simultaneously. They had both been through this with their previous girlfriends. _

_I let out a groan. "About ten minutes," I let out a breath as the current one finished. _

"_Shit," Paul let out a breath. "The nearest hospital is about thirty minutes away, I can speed and be there in fifteen, but what about the police?" He mused._

"_Fuck the police, if they pull us over, let me handle the talking." I growled at them. _

"_Breath Ness," Johnny said. He started to do one of those stupid movie breathing techniques. You know, the 'hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo' one. _

"_Johnny, this isn't a fucking cheesy ass movie." I yelled at him. "I'm fucking pregnant, I'm about to give birth, and on top of it all, the father of the baby is a fucking manic who likes to fucking abuse and rape me, dammit!" I confessed. _

"_WHAT?" Paul, Anthony, Alex, and Johnny yelled. Paul hit the brakes and I almost flew through the windshield, but luckily Johnny and Anthony held me down. _

_Almost immediately, the sirens came behind us._

"_Oh, fuck it all, really?" I scowled. _

"_What's going on here?" The officer ran to our window. _

"_Oh, nothing," I put on a fake smile. "just that my water just fucking broke, these idiots are in fucking shock after I told them my baby's father and ex-boyfriend raped and abused me, my family doesn't know a fucking thing, I've been hiding this for a while, and on top of it all, a fucking police officer wants to fucking stop us!" As I got deeper into my rant, I got louder and angrier and I moved to the driver's windshield where the officer was standing at. I grabbed his collar. "Now, unless if you want to make a pregnant woman madder, considering she is about to give birth _any moment now_, you'd better give us a fucking police escort to the fucking hospital!" I spat in his face. _

_The officer nodded quickly and ran to his car, keeping the sirens on and driving in front of us. _

"_You'd better fucking drive, Paul." I darkly said to him. He nodded quickly as well and stepped on the gas._

Bella and Renee were in hysterics when they heard that I scared a police officer. "Oh gosh, Ness. I love you!" Bella cried out.

"Well, he kept getting me mad," I sniffed.

"Doing what?" Bella and Renee laughed.

"He pulled us over." I said seriously. With that, they cackled harder. I rolled my eyes.

_We burst into the emergency room, with me having contractions every minute now. The woman at the counter barely glanced at us. "Get a clipboard and fill it out with your symptoms," She sighed. _

"_I'll show you symptoms," I said as I tried to get up from the wheelchair that the boys put me in. I'm getting fed up with all of these people treating me like crap. I'm having a baby, damn it, and I'd better be treated nicely._

"_No!" They cried and pushed me back in._

"_Excuse me, miss?" Paul asked the woman. "My friend here is about to give birth any minute, could we get a room please?" He asked politely. _

_She sighed and got out of her chair. "Lets see if she's really pregnant." She said._

_I looked at her in disbelief and anger. "Look lady," I grabbed her collar. "judging by my stomach and my contractions which are coming every thirty seconds, I can see that I'm fucking pregnant. Get me a fucking room, or I'll kill you!" I yelled at her. _

_She looked scared and wheeled me into a room. "I-I'll g-g-get-t the d-doc-doct-t-or." She stammered. _

_The boys took the liberty of changing my clothes and getting me into a hospital gown and on the bed quickly._

"_Out of all the times I've wished to see Nessie naked, I didn't imagine it would be like this," All of the boys sighed. I gave them all a good smack in the head. Then they saw the bruises. _

"_Holy shit, Ness. My _brother _did this to you?" Alex blew out a breath. _

_I nodded and my eyes began to water._

_The boys came and engulfed me in a hug. "He's never going to do this to you again," Anthony said darkly. "Never." He was always caring about me. _

"_Hello," The doctor came in, ready in his scrubs and put my legs on the stir-ups. "I see you are fully dilated, now lets give this baby a birthday." He said._

_My throat tightened. "D-do we have to do it now? I mean, I can keep this baby in here longer, right? What's another week or two?" I stammered. _

"_Ness, you can't. You have to do it now." Paul said to me._

"_O-okay," I closed my eyes._

"_Alright, on your next contraction, give me a big push lasting for about ten seconds." The doctor instructed. The nurses piled in with all of the equipment for the baby. _

_Paul and Anthony came up to either side of me and each held one hand. Alex and Johnny held my legs in the stir-ups. _

"_Okay, ready?" The doctor asked. I nodded. "And…push!" I did what the doctor told me. I squeezed Anthony and Alex's hands as the pain shot through me. "Okay, good. I see the head, ready…push!" I pushed again with all of my might. _

"_Urg!" I grunted. I counted to ten. One. Two…Eight. Nine. Ten. I stopped pushing._

"_Perfect, Delilah, hand me the suction," I heard squeezing noises, so I assumed he was squeezing the blood off of the baby's face. He looked to me. "Okay, the baby's head and shoulders are out. We just need about two big pushes." He smiled._

_I grimaced. Once, I heard the doctor's instructions, I pushed again. _

"_Great! Now give me a little, tiny push," _

_Moments after I gave the 'little, tiny push' I heard the most beautiful thing: My baby's cry._

"_It's a girl!" The voices of my friends cried out. _

"_Who would like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked the boys. _

_None of the boys spoke up._

_Then Anthony spoke up. "I will," He said. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He went over to the doctor and the doctor instructed him how to cut the cord._

_While Anthony was cutting the cord, Paul came over and whispered in my ear. "Y'know, he really likes you, Ness. He always has." My jaw dropped. Anthony couldn't like someone like me, I'm bruised all over my body, and I'm broken, and I just had a baby, and I'm ugly and fat and, and, and…I began to cry. And it wasn't happy tears over my new daughter. _

_Anthony looked up from the baby's bassinet and walked up to me. "Hey, are you okay, Ness?" He put his hands on my cheeks and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. _

_I couldn't speak, so I just shook my head and kept crying._

_Paul, Alex, and Johnny stood there, looking uncomfortable. Paul spoke up. "We're just gonna,…fill out the baby's birth certificate for you, we'll knock if we need something from you." After that, all three of the boys ran out of there. _

_The doctor left right after the umbilical cord was cut, and the nurses took the baby to the nursery to check its weight, height, and to check if the baby was healthy. Anthony and I were all alone. _

_He looked for something in my eyes, and whatever he found, he got it because he engulfed me into his big, strong arms. I cried into his chest. Anthony didn't say anything, he just held me and rocked us back and forth. _

_After I finished crying, he pulled back a bit and said, "So I take it Paul told you?" He smiled._

_I couldn't resist, so I laughed, then nodded. _

_A knock on the door. _

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "Come in!" Anthony and I said together before laughing again. _

_A nurse came in, rolling in the bassinet. The boys trailed in behind her, all staring at the baby. _

"_Would you like to see your baby?" The nurse asked. _

_I looked at Anthony and he nodded. "Yes," I said confidently. _

_She picked up the baby gently and handed her to me. "I'll be back in a little while, if you need me, just page me with the nurse's button, okay sweetie?" She smiled at me. I nodded at her. _

_I held my beautiful baby in my arms. "Que linda," I said in Spanish. _

"_Yeah, she is beautiful, just like her mother." Johnny said. _

_I blushed a bit and gazed at my baby. She fluttered her eyes, then opened them. They were the most beautiful brown I had ever seen. Her father's eyes. She had some of his features and I was glad. He was an abusive asshole, but he was a handsome abusive asshole. _

"_Okay, so we need just a little more information for the birth certificate, Ness," Paul said, holding up the almost finished paper. I nodded. "Name?"_

"_Carolina Belinda Swan," I looked down at my precious baby. _

"_Well, thank you for that, but I meant YOUR name?" Paul raised his eyebrows._

"_You know it, smart-ass." I rolled my eyes. _Boys could be so dense sometimes.

"_Your full name." He said. "And you call me smart-ass…" He trailed off._

That previous thought I had? …Yeah, I take it back. _"Oh," I mumbled my name._

"_What was that?" Johnny joked, cupping his hand to his ear. _

_I mumbled it, only slightly louder. _

"_One more time?" He said, leaning in. _

"_Vanessa Rose Swan, dammit!" I screeched at him. _

"_Whoa," All of the boys breathed. _

"_Never expected Ness to have such a girly name," Alex snorted. _

"_Oh, shove off!" I whispered-yelled at him because Carolina had fell asleep. _

"_Looks like the baby has changed Ness already," Anthony said. "You didn't curse," He explained when he saw all of our curious faces. _

"_Meh," I stuck my tongue out at him. _

"To make a long story short," I said. "I called Jane and asked her to keep Carolina with her and she reluctantly agreed. Anthony, Paul, Alex, and Johnny jumped Christian and ended up telling him that they knew what he did to me. Christian planned out something. He got a gun, found Anthony when he was vulnerable and he…he…," I gulped, trying to find the words. My throat felt like it was closing up. "he shot Anthony!" I sobbed. I felt Renee's and Bella's arms around me again. "And the worst part is, I saw it all. And I didn't do nothing! Nothing! I let Anthony get killed and its all my fault!" I cried. "I was in the alleyway, going to hang out with Anthony and I saw Christian with the gun. They were speaking in Spanish."

"_Tú ... tú tienes mi mujer!" Christian yelled at Anthony._

"I heard Christian yelling 'You…you took my woman!' His face was all bruised and had cuts everywhere from when they jumped him."

"_Su mujer? Actúas como si fuera su propiedad!" Anthony screamed at him. "Ella es un ser humano. No un pedazo de basura que puede tirar todo y batir!"_

"Anthony yelled back at him. 'Your woman? You act as if she was your property! She is a human being. Not a piece of trash that you can throw around and beat!'"

"_No me importa! Ella es mía y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella!" Christian took out his gun. "Y tu…, usted tendrá NUNCA la oportunidad de tocarla, y mucho menos a VER de nuevo!"_

"Christian told him that he didn't care. 'She is mine and I can do whatever I want with her! And you…, you will NEVER get the chance to touch her, let alone SEE her ever again!' Even from the corner of the alleyway, I could see the veins in Christian's neck pop out." I told them. "It was scary, seeing Christian like that." I shook my head, as if trying to shake away the memories. "Anthony saw me from the corner of his eye and walked towards me to protect me, Christian turned and saw me and raised his gun at me. And then all I remember is a loud bang that sounded like a firecracker and then I was falling. Anthony fell on top of me. He took the bullet for me. I started crying. He was still alive though,"

"_Anthony!" I turned my body so I was holding him in my arms. "Por favor, no! No, please!" I screamed. I saw his eyes flutter. "Anthony, Anthony, listen to me, you have to keep your eyes open! Please, for me!" I smacked his cheek softly._

"_Mhm, Ness…I have to go. Its my time." Anthony said softly. _

"_The hell it is!" I cried. "Please keep your eyes open!" I pleaded._

"_Can I ask for one thing, Ness?" Anthony smiled a little bit. _

"_Anything," I gasped. _

"_Kiss me? So I can at least die happy," He looked at me. _

_I nodded and bent my head down. He got a burst of strength and put his hand on the back of my head and pressed our lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you, Vanessa Rose Swan." _

_I sobbed. "I love you too, Anthony Dario Ortiz." _

_He smiled at me. "Can I go to sleep now?" _

"_Yes, you can, mi amor." I told him. _

_He nodded and smiled again at me. And then he closed his eyes for the last time. _

_I looked up and I saw Christian with a disgusted look on his face. "You fucking bastard!" I yelled at him. He ran up to me and hit my face with the gun. "You think that makes you a man…?" I gritted my teeth. "Well, it doesn't, it makes you _pathetic_," I sneered at him. _

_He pulled my hair and leaned down. "I'll get you, you worthless whore!" He threw my head back against the wall and kicked Anthony's lifeless body, then kicked mine. He spat at us, then finally left. I felt blackness seep through me and I slumped against the wall. _

"When I came to," I said, coming back to the present. "I was in the hospital again. When I was discharged, I came home and told you guys that I slept over a friend's house. And you guys believed me _so _easily, I wanted nothing more then to shout at you to ask me questions, to interrogate me, but you guys never did. I was amazed at how much trust you guys had in me." I finished.

"We trusted you because you were always honest with us," Renee's soft voice spoke. "at least before you went to juvie." She wiped my tears. "This place gives you bad memories, huh?" I nodded slowly. "Then we'll take up your _birth _father's offer to move you both to Forks." My eyes widened.

"M-my birth father?" I gasped.

Renee nodded. "He wanted to find you, to have a _real _relationship with you. He wanted Bella to go too because he didn't want to separate you two. And since this place gives you bad memories, you and Bella _are _going. No exceptions. I don't want my baby girl living in the past. You've been through so much, Ness. You're braver than me." She smiled. "I am _so_ proud of you." Silent tears of joy came down her cheek.

"For what?" I said. "I let Chr - _him _touch me and I never did anything." I was angry at myself.

"Well, you knew that if you told, Christian would have lied to the police, no matter what evidence they had." Bella said. "_He_ would have bribed them. And then he would of killed you. You knew that, right?" She asked.

"In the back of my mind, I guess I did." I admitted.

Bella smiled and grasped my hand in hers. I smiled back at her.

"So now … let's get packing." Renee smiled.

* * *

**I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever! Honestly, I just forgot about this story for a little while. I've just been busy & I've been helping my friend with a fanfic. (I'll explain later in the A/N)**

**Please review and tell me what you think. If you have any questions about this story or plot, leave a review and ask it & I'll reply back or PM me. I know its confusing. **

**Now, about the story that I've been helping my friend with. Its called Such a Beautiful Massacre. Its a Jennifer's Body and Twilight crossover. Here's the summary: Bella has changed and not for the better. Will the Cullens be able to connect Bella's sudden transformation, to the brutal murders happening all around Forks? Who knew death could be so beautiful?**

**Please check it out and leave her some love. (:**

**If you guys review, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. (: Remember, reviews make me write fas ... t ... er. ;)**


End file.
